


Memory - 31 Days of Apex - Day 1

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Mirage heads back to his room on the dropship to try and cool down after a game.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 6





	Memory - 31 Days of Apex - Day 1

Elliot Witt, Mirage, found himself sitting down on his couch inside his compartment room on the dropship. Daintily scattered around him, were items, memorabilia intended for fans even though they’ve ended up here with him. Many of the items that he found around him embodied his fun, jovial nature – truth is that Elliot wasn’t always the charismatic jock that he is now. And there was one person who knew this more than anyone – his mother Evelyn Witt.

As Elliot tugged the elastic of his visor off of his head and laid it down next to him, he let out a deep inward sigh. “Another loss today Mum,” He shook his head with vigour and looked across the room at a picture of him, his brothers and his Mum. “It would’ve been an easy win if I wasn’t paired with Crypto and that damned eternally happy robot.” Elliot can still hear that joyous tone ringing in his ears.

With a stretch he spread his arms out wide before sinking back into the couch. “Maybe my suit is on the fritz.” Reaching round to make sure that his suit was still intact, “Perhaps the waterproofing that Nat helped me add has messed something up.” Wattsons’ scathing words about how his gear wasn’t waterproof when they first rocked up at World’s Edge, seemed to hurt more than ever now – especially if there was something wrong with his suit.

“Mum’s not gonna be happy if this suit is broken.” He mused quietly. It’s not that Elliott wasn’t used to losing, sure he was, but losing these many games in a row – what was it, 10 now? That was downright embarrassing for himself, his decoys and for his fans. Albeit, his decoys are just an extension of his ego. He remembered the time and effort that his Mum and he spent creating his suit for the Apex Games – days that sadly, on occasion, she no longer remembers, like a glitch in Pathfinders’ programming, or a misplaced bolt in Wattsons’ engineering – a slight problem that has a huge impact on someone. The loss streak that he was experiencing was weighing heavily upon Elliot as he knew that he needed to be sending part of the winnings back home to his mother.

Ever since Mirage helmed the Holo Day bash and his fateful recording of a phone-call with his Mum, Elliot hasn’t had the guts go ring her again. Instead he’s been penning letters to her instead – sometimes she replies, it takes a while and you can tell clear as day that the reply was penned in multiple sessions of writing.  
He picked up the pen and the clipboard, with the white paper flapping around gently in the motion. Placing it flat on his legs, bent over the paper, he put pen to paper and started his letter like many before. “Hey Mum, it’s me Elliot, your son.” Deep down inside him, Elliot knew that his Mum saw past his charade of “Mirage” so unlike with the other legends, he knew that there was little point to keeping that game afoot with her.

_  
“Hey Mum, it’s me Elliot, your son,  
Things here at the Games are heating up, Hammond Robotics have entered the games – even if their sponsored champion didn’t. And big changes are happening in Kings Canyon, recent efforts have been made to unearth the IMC’s ARES division’s research next to Singh Labs.  
Umm, myself? I think I’m doing okay. I haven’t been winning as much as you’d have liked me to be. I think I need to make sure that our suit is still good! Don’t want to be worrying my fans too much!  
I really hope that you’re still keeping well. Sorry that there’s no money this week, hopefully next week will be better.  
If you hear anything about my brothers, and your children, please let me know.  
\- Elliot ‘Mirage’ Witt”  
_

Recoiling slightly after realising that he had signed off his letter in the same way that he’d sign an autograph for a fan, perhaps he wasn’t fully able to separate Mirage from Elliot Witt, it disgusted him slightly. But with another shake of his head, his confidence returned. Placing a neat fold halfway down the letter he tucked it into an envelope, attached the address and walked off to post it.

He was determined to keep himself as a memory in his mother’s mind.


End file.
